Accurately presenting visual presentations typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Controlling and modifying virtual presentations associated with visual impairments may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.